five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CuldeeFell13/Five Nights at Froakies 2 Character Progress
Hey Guys! So most of you should know I am working on a sequel to Five Nights at Froakies . Make sure to check out the game itself and the official Five Nights at Froakies Channel if your at it. I've been working on characters for the second game. There are gonna be 27 enemies in the game. And only 8 of them are Custom Night Exclusive. And one of them is has its own minigame Finished Programming Here is a list of animatronics I finished working on the AI *The Program :The Program attacks from the surface. He will slowly make his way towards the office. Make sure to check on him with the cameras to know where he is. When he is poised to attack, you will see him running past the window. Close the door when he is close and you will hear a loud thud indicating he's gone. *Darl Bot :Darl Bot will appear in your office deactivated and you can wake him up by pressing the button under his mouth and he will grant you 1 of 4 things. Power Reset, Ventilation Reset, Tempurature Reset, and +10 Froakie Coins. While he can be helpful at times, he comes with risk. Make sure to pay attention to the face on the top left of your screen. If the face is happy or a slight frown, then you can use Darl Bot to help you. If there is an angry face, don't press the button or Darl Bot will kill you. He gets calmer as times go by. *Twisted Chica :Twisted Chica is behind you, always. She also likes peace and quiet. If your noise bar becomes to high, she'll start staring at you, creepier and creepier than the last pose. When she is about to have enough, she will do a creepy smile and reach out her hand. When you hear glass break behind you, it is too late and you will be greated with a jumpscare! Lowering the noise won't calm her down so make sure to press Q to turn on the music box to calm her down. *Hexagod :Hexagod is one of the few enimies that will roam the vent system. If he is close to one of the entrances, don't use the vent snare on him because he is immune to them. The only way to prevent Hexagod from coming in is to use the heater which will make him go back to the beggining of the map. *Eggplant Carl :Eggplant Carl will appear in the window. Click on him quickly or he will enter your office making alot of noise, agitating sound sensitive animatronics. *Pete the Pumpkin :Pete will come in the office randomly and ask for 5 Froakie Coins. The more you wait, he will become angrier and angrier. If he has enough, his mouth will grow bigger and scarier, ending your run with a jumpscare. If you have enough coinds, just click on him to send him on his way. You can alternatively make noise to anger Twisted Chica to scare Pete and make him run away. *Twisted Froakie :Twisted Froakie is the 2nd enemy to be roaming the vent system. He works the same as Hexagod but unlike Hexagod, the vent snare affects Twisted Froakie, so make sure to use the vent snare on him to make him restart. He's also vunrable to the heater. *Protomorph: Protomorph roams the Underground Mine System. Use the audio lure to hold him in place or dynamite to create rock walls. He is 100% fooled by the audio lure and it takes 1:30:00 to break a rock wall. *Plushtrap: Plushtrap attacks from The Underground Mine System. You can use the audio lure to hold him in place or use Dynamite to make rock walls to slow him down. He is 100% fooled by the audio lure and it takes 1:00:05 to break a rock wall. *Sockman: Sockman regains his A.I from the last game. His face will appear close up on a camera. You only have a short amount of time to close your monitor or change camera, otherwise Sockman will break your camera for a short amount of time. *Tattletron: Tattletron will slowly make his way towards the office. Check on him with the cameras to see where he is at. If he is at the door, you wont see him, but you will hear a laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the door on him to send him back to beggining of the map. *Funtron: Funtron is the last of the 3 vent crawlers. He will slowly make her way to the end. She is difficult to track on the vent radar so if he's ever close to one of the vent exits you will here breathing and her face will appear on the vent radar. Once you hear her breathing, quickly go to the vent system radar and put down the vent snare to make him restart. She is immune to the heater. *Robomorph: Robomorph will roam the underground mine system. He isn't often fooled by the audio lure and it takes 0:45:00 for him to break a rock wall summoned by a dynamite explosion. He is also faster than Protomorph and Plushtrap combined. Close one of the 2 doors on the mine radar to send him away. *Golden Freddy: Our old friend Golden Freddy has returned to the spotlight but this time he does more than sit around. Golden Freddy will teleport all around a bunch of areas. Check him on the camera to see where he is. If you don't check on the camera he will kill you. If he says a certain camera number you can find out where he is. For example, if he says "2" go to the 2nd camera and wait until there is static meaning he leaves. To tell the number of a camera, go to the files and you will see a snapshot of the same camera map but all the names are replaced with numbers. *Micheal Afton: Micheal will roam the camera system. It is hard to see him on the cameras since he hides in the shadows alot. Make sure to look around the cameras to look for something like his arm or leg poking out of the corner, or seeing his eyes and mouth in the shadow like areas. Micheal is soothed by the music box so press Q to play the music box to lure him to the beggining of the map. However, since he is so far away he can hardly hear the music box. To make the music box calm him down, go to the prize corner and buy the loud speakers for 15 Froakie coins. That way he will hear the music box and be calmed down. If he gets into your office he won't kill you, he will just stand in front of you blocking your view of the front and back of the office temporarily. *Bertha: Bertha doesn't want anything to do with you, however she is camera shy. Make sure not to go on a camera that Bertha is on or she will do a loud screech and disable the camera monitor for a few seconds. Which is bad because there are enimies that need the monitor to be beat. However she won't scream right away. If she's on a cam, quickly put down the monitor, change camera, or change to one of the radar systems. *Darl: Darl returns like sockman, but this time his A.I is all new. He will appear in your office at random making a blue print of an upgrade for an active enemey. Each other animatronic will get it's own upgrade. Weather they will be faster or will be more harder to keep track of. To stop him, you must play the music box which can calm him down and he will forget about his blue print and throw it away. *Glitched Creeps: G̴l̶i̴t̸c̸h̶e̵d̸ ̸C̸r̸e̷e̶p̵s̷ ̴h̷a̵s̶ ̷t̷h̶e̷ ̵s̸i̶m̶p̴e̶l̴i̶s̵t̵ ̸b̶u̶t̶ ̶m̶o̴s̴t̶ ̵s̵c̷a̷r̶y̵ ̶m̷e̴c̷h̷a̴n̷i̶c̴.̵ ̵H̷e̵ ̷w̷o̴n̷'̵t̷ ̶a̷p̵p̷e̵a̸r̵ ̶o̶n̶ ̴t̷h̵e̴ ̶c̶a̶m̸e̵r̵a̵'̶s̸ ̵b̶u̷t̶ ̸h̴e̸ ̵w̷i̶l̸l̵ ̷a̵p̴p̸e̸a̶r̴ ̷i̶n̶ ̷a̴l̷l̷ ̴o̶f̷ ̴t̴h̶e̵ ̸e̷n̸t̸r̷a̴n̵c̴e̴s̴.̵ ̷I̸f̶ ̵y̵o̵u̸ ̴s̴e̷e̴ ̴a̵ ̸s̸m̷a̵l̸l̸ ̶g̶l̷i̸t̶c̵h̵ ̷p̷a̷r̸t̶i̷c̴l̴e̷ ̶i̷n̶ ̵a̵ ̶d̴o̷o̶r̵,̸ ̶c̸l̶o̷s̵e̵ ̵i̸t̶.̷ ̴T̷h̷i̴s̴ ̴m̸a̵y̴ ̷s̴o̵u̴n̵d̴ ̴e̶a̵s̸y̵,̸ ̵b̶u̵t̸ ̸b̴e̸ ̸w̸a̷r̶n̴e̸d̴ ̶i̵t̵'̶s̸ ̸n̷o̶t̴.̵ ̸H̵e̷ ̵w̴i̸l̵l̶ ̶a̴l̸s̶o̸ ̵a̷p̷p̷e̸a̴r̷ ̴i̴n̷ ̸t̸h̷e̶ ̵v̴e̵n̵t̶ ̸s̶y̴s̴t̶e̷m̶.̶ ̷I̴f̵ ̴y̸o̵u̴ ̸s̵e̴e̵ ̵h̸i̷m̶ ̶i̷n̵ ̵a̴ ̸v̸e̸n̶t̸,̷ ̷q̷u̷i̵c̵k̴l̷y̸ ̷t̴u̶r̸n̵ ̴o̸n̸ ̸t̷h̶e̶ ̶v̷e̶n̶t̸ ̶s̷n̴a̸r̷e̸ ̶o̶f̷ ̴t̸h̴e̴ ̵v̷e̷n̵t̸ ̵h̵e̸ ̶i̸s̵ ̵i̴n̵.̶ ̵I̷t̸ ̷w̸i̵l̵l̵ ̸k̶e̸e̷p̵ ̶h̵i̸m̸ ̵a̶w̶a̶y̵.̴ ̴I̶f̸ ̵h̶e̵ ̶i̸s̸ ̵i̷n̶ ̷t̷h̷e̷ ̷m̵i̵n̵e̶ ̷s̴y̴s̵t̸e̵m̵,̶ ̸h̶e̵ ̷w̷i̵l̵l̴ ̷b̵e̴ ̷h̸a̵r̷d̶ ̷t̴o̵ ̵k̷e̷e̴p̵ ̶t̷r̴a̶c̶k̴ ̷o̷f̴.̸ ̷M̶a̴k̷e̷ ̷s̶u̸r̴e̸ ̴t̶o̷ ̶b̶u̵y̶ ̵t̴h̶e̵ ̸s̷p̸e̶a̴k̴e̸r̴s̸ ̶t̵o̷ ̸h̴e̸a̷r̷ ̵a̵u̴d̶i̸o̵ ̴f̵r̶o̷m̸ ̴t̸h̶e̷ ̸u̴n̴d̵e̴r̸g̴r̵o̷u̷n̴d̶ ̵s̶y̶s̵t̸e̴m̵.̴ ̴I̸f̸ ̶h̶e̸ ̴i̷s̸ ̴o̸n̵ ̵t̸h̶e̷ ̶l̶e̴f̸t̸ ̷o̴r̴ ̵r̴i̶g̵h̷t̵,̴ ̸y̵o̵u̴ ̴w̸i̴l̷l̶ ̶h̶e̴a̷r̸ ̴s̵o̵m̸e̵ ̴r̸a̴t̸t̵i̵l̸i̵n̸g̶ ̵f̷r̷o̷m̶ ̸t̸h̷e̸ ̵a̶p̷p̸r̷o̵p̷r̴i̶a̸t̷e̷ ̷s̶i̵d̶e̵.̵ ̵H̷e̷ ̷g̸e̷t̸s̴ ̵f̶a̷s̸t̶e̴r̷ ̶w̴h̴e̴n̵ ̶t̵h̸e̵ ̵b̴u̸i̷l̶d̶i̴n̸g̷ ̴g̸e̴t̶s̶ ̴w̴a̸r̶m̶e̷r̷.̴ ̵I̵f̸ ̴t̴h̵e̴ ̶t̴e̸m̸p̶u̴r̷a̸t̸u̴r̵e̸ ̷i̷s̶ ̸o̵v̴e̸r̵ ̵1̸0̶0̸°̴,̵ ̶h̶e̴ ̵w̶i̶l̴l̶ ̸b̵e̴ ̴a̶t̸ ̸h̵i̸s̶ ̷f̶a̴s̵t̵e̴s̸t̵ ̷l̶e̶v̶e̷l̸,̷ ̷v̵e̴r̴y̶ ̸h̴a̸r̵d̶ ̶t̴o̸ ̶k̷e̴e̸p̸ ̶t̴r̸a̸c̷k̴ ̷o̵f̵.̵ ̸S̶o̶ ̷m̶a̴k̷e̷ ̵s̵u̶r̴e̴ ̸t̴o̸ ̴w̷a̸t̵c̴h̷ ̶t̴h̷e̴ ̸t̷e̴m̸p̴u̸r̶a̷t̵u̸r̷e̸ ̸c̸l̷o̵s̸e̵l̶y̷.̴ ̷I̴'̴d̵ ̷r̶e̴c̶c̴o̴m̸e̵n̵d̸ ̸p̷r̷a̴c̵t̸i̸c̸e̵ ̶f̴o̵r̸ ̶t̵h̵i̴s̸ ̶o̶n̶e̸!̶ List of characters needed to finish *Demon Bendy *Little Joe *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? That's all for now! I will do updates to this page from time to time. Stay tuned! Fun fact: The Darl and Sockman from the last game were actually illusions. The real Darl and Sockman along with the rest of the dark alliance have been stuck in a different dimension during the events of the first game. Update! I've finished all the main characters for the series. But i'm not done with them yet, as you can see the 2 question mark characters had been revealed. I will reveal their A.I sometime soon. But fore now, expect a brand new update to the Five Nights at Froakies 2 page soon! Custom Night Coming soon! Category:Blog posts